A convertible top may be provided with a headliner that is retracted with the outer top cover material by bows that are moved by linkages on opposite lateral sides of the top. The convertible top is normally secured in its extended position to a windshield header.
One example of a prior art convertible top includes a trim door adjacent the A-pillar that is opened and closed as the top is retracted and extended. The trim door is provided to close-out, or trim, clearance areas of the headliner that are required to permit the linkages to extend and retract the top. The door adds to the part count, cost and complexity of the top. The trim door is an additional part that may require service if there is a problem with the trim door.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.